Christmastime for an Elf
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: At Christmastime, Dobby takes a break from his work to admire the holiday preparations. With Hermione and Ron, excitement, past memories, and warm happiness flood his soul as he awaits Christmas.


Although Dobby loved working in the Hogwarts kitchen, he still looked forward to his moments of respite, especially during the lively month of December.

Clad in a woolly jumper, a red-and-green stocking, his treasured black sock, and a Father Christmas cap, Dobby headed from the bustling cookery and into the midst of prefects. A couple students decked a grand evergreen with sparkling snow, flying from the window and using a charm to keep it from melting. A few more hovered lanterns along the ceiling. Dobby was amazed, but his joy only hiked when Ron and Hermione caught his eye.

He scurried like a squirrel to his friends, both engrossed in their job of hanging silver garlands on the stone walls. Dobby chanted hello, and immediately seized the prefects' attention.

"Hi there, Dobby!" Hermione piped. "It's so great to see you!"

Ron chuckled at the elf's presence. "Say, with whatever you're wearing, you look identical to a festive Christmas stocking. I like it."

Dobby smiled. "A billion thank-yous all the same. Dobby could never miss watching the annual decorating at Hogwarts! There's so much for Dobby to love at this particular time of the year. Dobby bets that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger agree!"

"Definitely," Hermione said, drifting a scion of mistletoe with her wand. "Christmas will hopefully be our break. Life has been a bit convoluted-"

"...mostly because of that biddy we call Professor Umbridge," Ron grumbled. His face shriveled into a Draco-esque expression as he hung the last glistening strand, absentmindedly walking under the mistletoe. He glanced at Hermione and back at the suggestive plant, causing the accomplices to blush and step aside from each other.

"Dobby also doesn't agree with the way Professor Umbridge runs Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge sets so many immoral rules, plus deducted Dobby's wage from a Galleon per week to a mere two Knuts."

Hermione's jaw dropped, aghast at the news. She chafed her S.P.E.W button, the symbol of her advocacy towards the rights of house elves, which was clipped beside her glowering prefect badge.

"Dobby, that's nowhere near ethical! You work more in this school than anyone could imagine. It's a shame that even Umbridge, no matter how nervy her disposition persists, doesn't grant the recognition you deserve!"

"Dobby knows how injustice this is, but Dobby's grateful that he's still paid on the whole." The elf peered at the center of the range, viewing a team of Hufflepuffs carrying a vast wreath wound in golden twines. A dour frown came upon his beam. "At least things have improved for Dobby than the way he used to live."

"What's the matter, chap?" Ron questioned. "You've suddenly gone down in the dumps."

"Dobby was just musing the years when he abided at the Malfoys a house elf," Dobby sighed. "Christmas was misery right before Dobby's eyes. Prior to the holiday, the Mistress would drag Dobby to Knockturn Alley for him to lug whatever extravagant gifts she would purchase, only for her to scold Dobby for not wrapping each thing flawlessly once we'd return. Dobby then would have to spend at least five hours enfolding everything again.

"But that wasn't all; Christmas Day was much more horrendous. While all the Malfoys enjoyed opening their gifts under the tree, Dobby nearly broke his back preparing a feast, just after finishing an exquisite brunch. Later on, Draco Malfoy would force Dobby to 'play' with him. Dobby would have certainly accepted innocent fun, except Draco's idea of a marvelous time was to thwack Dobby with any new gift he received. Toy brooms would always be jabbed into Dobby's stomach, Chocolate Frogs have been shoved down Dobby's throat, and novelty wands were like whips on Dobby's head."

Clammy tears tumbled down the nisse's cheek. "Even during the happiest prime of the year, the Malfoys still never bothered to think of Dobby. No gifts, appreciation, or a signal of love whatsoever."

A juncture of bare silence passed between the elf and his friends but ended when the bushy brunette and redhead thrust themselves onto Dobby in an embrace. Ron sought Draco during the hug, glaring amidst a vexed air.

"I feel so bad for you, Dobby! It should be against the law for someone to condone such abuse...such burden...such _hatred_ against an individual who nearly shares the same flesh and blood as they do!" Hermione pleaded.

"Dobby agrees, and Dobby is grateful to have friends who care about his wellbeing," Dobby began, extricating himself from the hug. "But Dobby feels ashamed for rambling about past troubles. Days long ago don't dare to disrupt the way Dobby lives because Dobby is a free elf. Besides, Christmastime is supposed to be relished. Dobby's as happy as a clam to spend his holiday cooking for his true _family_ at his special home, Hogwarts!"

Ron nodded. "There is so much to look forward to, like the next Dumbledore's Army meeting!"

"Really? My friends are going to have another gathering?! When?" Dobby asked.

"Harry had managed to squeeze one in before Christmas Break." Hermione shuffled to pick up a box of ornaments Dobby had his spheroid orbs on.

"Is Hermione Granger planning to use those decorations?"

"I was actually going to put these away. It's time for the prefects to call time, anyway."

"If nobody wishes to use those any of them, could Dobby stash some?"

"Of course you can," Hermione replied. The elf hoarded bundle of variegated ornaments, tinsel, candles, and blazing paper stars. With a hearty farewell of his friends, an inkling of the Room of Requirement, and every gaiety of Christmastime, Dobby rushed out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this festive piece of writing! I also wish all my readers a** ** _spellbound_** **holiday with plenty of happiness, peace, and love!**

 **Happy holidays! - Simonette Cartoonist**


End file.
